


Fantasy 9: The Sandburg Zone

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Blair fantasizing being arrested by two Jim's.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 6





	Fantasy 9: The Sandburg Zone

**Author's Note:**

> In this archive you will find the beginnings of this series. I was publishing on 852 Prospect Ave a long time ago, the last one moved here in 2004. But several were never published there, so look the others up if you wish.

‘I can’t believe I actually said that! The faithful companion's most important job is knowing when to get lost! I must be insane! Letting him go off with her, with any female when he should be with me.’

‘Damn, Damn, Damn! He’s not the only one with an addictive personality. I know for sure that I am fully addicted to him.’

A rat squeaked in the background, and he picked up something to throw in that direction. ‘God I hate this place. I know where I rather be, but there’s a real slim chance of that happening.’

He lay down on his bed, ‘What did he say? The Sandburg Zone? Maybe I should go there, at least there I can do what I want with Jim….or he with me….’

…He was back in the dark alley, only this time he was standing near the dumpster on his own. No Jim. 

‘Well, seems I’ve found it. But what the hell am I doing here?’

He heard a motorcycle coming towards him.

‘Oh God, no, I don’t want to go through this again.’

The motorcycle came into the alley and came to a halt near the dumpster, the guy got off and moved towards him.

“You Sandburg?”

‘Ah yeah.’

The guy reached into his jacket and drew out a package, holding it out to him. He reached out and took it.

“Cascade Police. Freeze, you’re under arrest.”

The guy who had not gotten off his bike kicked it into life and quickly took off. The cop kept his gun trained on him, unable to stop the biker.

‘Shit, what’s this?’ he put his hands up, only to almost lower them when he saw that it was Jim with his gun trained on him. ‘Jim?’

“I said Freeze, punk, you are under arrest.’

‘For what?’

“Being in possession of drugs.”

‘What!’ Then he remembered the package in his hand. ‘Oh god, no.’

“Turn around and spread ‘em.”

‘Oh God, yes.’

Jim patted him down, unaware that Blair was really enjoying it.

“Hands behind your head,” said Jim relieving him of the package which he placed at his feet, then he put Blair’s hands into cuffs. He turned Blair back to him and looked into the package which contained another package of a white powder.

“What are you a dealer?” asked Jim.

‘Me, deal drugs! Never.’

“User then.”

‘What! I don’t believe this. I was just standing here minding my own business when he came along.’

“Tell me another one.”

“I’m telling the truth here.”

Ellison took hold of him by the shoulder, “Come on, let’s go join my partner, then we’ll get you to the station.”

“Partner?”

“He’s checking out that warehouse up there, something about a sniper. Looks like I got the better part of the deal.”

Blair had no choice but to go, being in handcuffs and all.

They made their way to the warehouse and Ellison called out, “Any luck.”

“Nah, no one here,” came a voice from above. Then some stairs creaked as the other came down them.

“Looks like you got lucky.”

“Yeah, says he’s innocent.”

Then the other came into view and Blair gasped in shock. The man coming towards them was another Jim!

“What’s up Junior, never seen twins before?”

“I think he’s a little stunned.”

“That’s not all he is,” chuckled Jim standing in front of their prisoner.

“What do you mean?” asked Ellison.

“I mean did you search him properly? There’s this suspicious bulge right here,” Jim’s hand touched said bulge at Blair’s groin, right where his coat parted. “Mmm, might have to investigate it a bit closer.”

The other smiled, “Go right ahead and search, don’t want to find any dangerous weapons down there, would we?”

The other began to undo Blair’s belt and pants, while the first undid the coat for better access. Jim pushed the pants down a little freeing the erection standing out there. “Definitely found a weapon here, I think I shall have to disarm it.” He went down on his kness and engulfed the cock in his mouth.

Blair cried out and almost lost his balance.

“A, ah, can’t do that during a police operation,” said Ellison, “Better see if your hiding anything else.” And he moved behind them, pulling Blair’s pants further down to his knees. “Now what’s this, A place to hide some other weapon?” A finger slide over his anus.

“Oh God,” moaned Blair.

“I’ll just have to take a little look,” said Ellison.

And a moment later a slicked up finger began pushing it’s way inside him.

“Ohhh Gooooooddddd,” he cried and pushed a little harder at the mouth sucking on him, and back onto the finger which had suddenly become two.

Mouth, fingers, mouth, fingers, oh so good, “Want more.”

“What was that Junior? You hiding something in there?”

A third finger joined in.

“Hey brother, I need to reach a little further in here, can you hold him up?”

“Mmmmm,” issued from the busy mouth and his arms reached up to support their prisoner.

Ellison pushed the coat and cuffed hands up a little further as he slicked up his search weapon and placed it at Blair’s entrance. Then he pushed in to the hilt in one smooth action.

“Arrrgggghhhh,” cried out Blair. Now he was being ‘searched’ on both sides. He pushed into the mouth, then back onto the cock of the other.

Ellison pulled nearly all the way out before pushing all the way back in, timing his movements along with his partner’s. 

“Oh yesss,” moaned Blair.

“This is a body search, okay, just so you remember later.”

“Sure, sure, harder please,” said Blair.

This had to be the best body search he’d ever had. And Ellison obliged, pumping in harder.

Blair was delirious in ecstasy, two Jim’s together, pure heaven. But he knew he couldn’t last too long with the twin assault.

Soon he was cumming into Jim’s mouth, and his release, sparked another inside him from Ellison, cumming with a cry. Then he pulled out and his twin helped put Blair’s pants back to rights.

“Didn’t find anything,” said Ellison, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“And there’s nothing to worry about on this front either. What do you say, let’s get home. I don’t really want any paper work to do.”

Ellison was undoing the handcuffs, “Sure, I think the powder was powdered sugar anyway.”

Blair found himself standing alone in disbelief as the two cops disappeared together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair came out of his reverie with a huge smile on his face. “Oh wow! Now that one I liked! Two Jim’s, oh man, that is just too… too…ewww.

His hand had found the mess at his groin. “Oh well, he is the best wet dream in the world.”

The end… for now


End file.
